Red vs. Blue: Season 10
Red vs. Blue: Season 10 is a machinima web series created by Rooster Teeth Productions, released on Memorial Day 2012. The season is said to wrap up the events of the Freelancer back story, first introduced in the previous season, while continuing the events of the Reds and Blues. The season was first announced at PAX East 2012 with a preview detailing a fight between the Freelancers and the Insurrection, as well as a teaser trailer. Unlike the previous season, this season displays and expands on the A.I., such as never-before-seen A.I. Theta and the debut of Maine's A.I. Sigma, voiced by Elijah Wood. It is the tenth full season of Red vs. Blue. Characters Red Team *Sarge (7 episodes) *Simmons (6 episodes) *Grif (6 episodes) Blue Team *Epsilon (8 episodes) *Caboose (8 episodes) *Tucker (7 episodes) *Washington (9 episodes) Project Freelancer *Four Seven Niner (3 episodes) *York (9 episodes) *Carolina (8 episodes) *North Dakota (7 episodes) *South Dakota (7 episodes) *Maine (3 episodes) *C.T. (6 episodes) *Texas (1 episode) *Wyoming (3 episodes) *Sigma (3 episodes) *Leonard Church (6 episodes) *Counselor (5 episodes) *Delta (6 episodes) *F.I.L.S.S. (1 episode) *Theta (4 episodes) *Unidentified Blue Soldier (2 episodes) Insurrection *Insurrectionist Elite (6 episodes) *Sleeveless Insurrection Soldier (3 episode) *Female Insurrection Soldier (3 episode) *Insurrectionist Sniper (2 episode) *Red Demo Man (3 episode) Other *Chairman (1 episode) Episodes Episode 1: The Premiere Agent Carolina is back and she's pissed. Episode 2 Project Freelancer has a new target. Episode 3 Carolina gets off to a rough start with the Reds and Blues. Episode 4 The Reds and Blues make a pit stop. Episode 5 Concerns arise as Carolina's quest with the Reds and Blues continues. Episode 6 Carolina continues her investigation and discovers something about herself.. Episode 7 Carolina plans her next move as mysterious forces align. Episode 8 The Reds and Blues are on the road again, and Project Freelancer prepares for a little payback. Episode 9 Fighting fire with fire. Other Episodes PSA #1 *''Airdate:'' April 17, 2012 *''Main Article:'' Save the Date Grif wants to make sure his schedule is absolutely clear for the launch of Halo 4. But first he has to convince Sarge to give him the day off. PSA #2 *''Airdate:'' April 17, 2012 *''Main Article:'' Remember To Not Forget Sarge gets a hold of some very important information about Halo 4, and he wants to keep it from the Blues at all costs. PSA #3 *''Airdate'': June 25, 2012 *''Main Article'': Internet Survival Guide The cast of Red vs. Blue lays down essential survival tips for navigating the internet. PSA #4 *''Airdate'': July 30, 2012 *''Main Article'': Higgs Bozos The RvB Science Team discusses the Higgs Boson. Watch and learn absolutely nothing about the thing that created absolutely everything. See Also Trivia *This is the first season of Red vs. Blue to be released on Blu-ray disc. Trailers Season 10 Teaser Season 10 Preview Trailers File:Red vs. Blue Season 10 Preview Trailer Red Band 2012|Red Band Trailer File:Red vs. Blue Season 10 Preview Trailer Green Band 2012|Green Band Trailer External Links *PAX East 2012 Panel Category:Series Category:Season 10 Category:Project Freelancer